And so he blushed
by AnjetteKnight
Summary: Kaname relizes that he doesnt want yuki to stay in the outside world, yet he is torn. Should he set her free or keep her a caged bird as she was when she was a little girl. But what he does cant make her happy - what will he do if she disagrees with is choice and becomes.
1. A visit with 'yuki

And so I Blushed

Kaname dried his hair with a towel as he walked out of the bath room, he took a deep breath.

His heart had begun to beat more, just a little faster; and he knew he really wanted to visit Yuki. She had tried calling him a few times during his busy week but he could only hear her trying to speak shyly before hanging up.

He looked outside, as dark as his hair, she'd be inside because of her fear of the dark.

Which he found cute and irresistible. - Mean while, Yuki had been hiding under a table. "Yuki, what are you doing under there?" Zero asked curiously as he held a plate a chocolate cake. Yuki peeked from out under the table.

"I'm hiding" she whispered.

"From what?" he asked as she hid her head from his view. "I don't know, but I had a weird feeling that someone really scary was coming after me" she whispered. Zero sighed, he felt love sick as the girls cute-ness weight on his shoulders.

"I have cake, it's really sweet" he offered hoping that would get her out from there.

Yuki gasped, trying to get her out with cheap tricks! How could he? But she thought again and felt her self droll, she wiped her mouth. "It's milk chocolate with chocolate frosting…

It even has a fresh fat plump strawberry on top, but I guess I could eat it myself" Zero sighed as he turned around.

Yuki grabbed his foot, "No, Yuki wants some!" she gasped and Zero smiled, he feared the day when Kaname would take her away; and he knew it was coming soon.

Zero went back to his dorm and Yuki stayed home alone in the chairman's house where she stayed as a child. She walked around lonely, with a teddy bear in her hand.

Kaname knocked at the door and Yuki was quick to open it; not because she knew it was him but the company of anyone would make her happy.

She nearly passed out when Kaname opened the door, "Hello Yuki, I was passing by and thought I should see you… May I come in?" Kaname asked already knowing the answer.

Yuki blushed and nodded her head, he couldn't help but notice her pink fluffy sleeping dress as he walked in.

"Kaname" she muttered like a little girl as she tugged on his jacket. He gasped very lightly as he looked at her sweet yet shy face, it was easy to get caught off guard by her cuteness.

"Kaname, will you stay here with me?" she asked blushing and hugging her teddy bear with one hand.

He wanted to tell her yes so badly, to be able to keep her happy, unlike these days he working.

"I can't, I have to go to school" he sighed embracing her, "But I promise, it'll make it up to you Yuki"


	2. My Caged bird

_**(I meant to state in the last reading that I'm going to make this rated M, but I'll do it when I get that far in the story – From Kisshawna)**_

Kaname yawned as he entered his home, 9 in the morning was too early to be working.

Yet the amazing Kaname did all of his work with effort, he looked at the couch and Yuki had been asleep. She was probably waiting for him to come home when he woke up last night, and stayed up really early

He sighed, "What kind of person am I?" he muttered, he couldn't help but chuckled at his comment.

"I'm not even a person" he thought as he went to close the shades that hung over the window.

It's been a year already; I promised Yuki held make it up to her; so he moved her into his house.

He frowned, she had disobeyed him… He told her to stay in the basement; he said it loud and clear – and yet… He picked her limp tried body up, he'd wish she'd of just stayed down there, her face looked beautiful as he cradled her.

He laid her down in bed as he laid down himself, Yuki who had fallen asleep just a few moments before Kaname came home. Hoping to greet him after a long night, but sleep was more than happy to meet her first.

Kaname was the first to wake up and shower, he thought of waking Yuki up to ask her to bathe with him…

But the last time they bathed together was when she was a little girl.

Kaname got out of the shower; he brushed his hair back as he grabbed a towel. He walked out of the shower and into the bed room as he dried his hair off.

Yuki rolled on her side; her eyes opened half way very slowly as she had begun to wake up;

"Good after noon" Kaname greeted to her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Kaname, you're home!" she yawned, Kaname quickly cover in lower body with the towel.

He doesn't always think straight when he was half asleep/

He sat beside her on the bed, "Yuki, I told you not to go upstairs". Yuki's tried smile had become a guilty frown; she hadn't ever _**not**_ done what Kaname told her too.

"I'm sorry, but I was really lonely down here and I didn't know what to do…

So I thought It'd be ok to wait and surprise you when you got home, well, because you work really hard" she whispered as she looked away.

Kaname couldn't help but lose his since of being upset, how could you stay upset at her big brown eyes and Rosey pink cheeks? He kissed her on the forehead than on the lips.

Yuki felt relief, Kaname wasn't mad at her, that's all that matters right?

Yet she was still sad, no matter how much he made her smiled; she would just end up being alone again… Waiting in that two room basement, not windows, no people – there was a TV nut that only gave her so much entertainment.

"I can't stay mad at you, I love to too much..." he whispered before kissing her again. She couldn't blush as he softly held her cheek her cheeks.

He was going to leave her alone again, at hours or even days at a time. She closed her tightly, "Then I'll make this last" she thought.

_**Haha, not half bad so far huh, remember to comment if you like, should I continue? I most likely will, its just a matter of when, thank you for reading so far anyways.**_


	3. Flying with a leash

Yuki rushed herself in and out of the shower, her level of excitement was father than It hand been in over a year.

Kaname promised to bring her to get more clothing; they both knew she won't ever where it outside but it was just for the fresh air. Thought he was still uneasy about taking the 16 year old girl out into the big world again.

Kaname peeked into the basement to see if she was ready, or feeling sick; as horrible as it sounds…

He hoped she wasn't felling well, that way she could just stay safely in the basement.

He barely blushed as he saw the back of Yuki's bare body as she dried her hair. Well they had that in common at least; Yuki could hear the sound of the basement door open and tried her head.

Kaname could see her pale pink nipple and his nose nearly fired blood, she gasped and ran under the bed before he could say a word. "K-Kaname, you have to knock first!" she cried.

Kaname couldn't help his laugh dance out of his mouth; she was just so damn cute!

"Kaname, why are you laughing at me?!" she cried, Kaname fell to his knees as he laughed and Yuki poked her face out from under the bed.

She was quick to run under the bed and peek her head out to pout at Kaname as he laughed. But also to see him laugh for once.

She blushed covered in a white towel which Kaname thought just made it that much more cute!

IT just reminded him that Yuki's the only reason he could ever laughed, and he hadn't in so long.

"I'm sorry Yuki; you're just very cute; you don't have to be afraid of being naked around me. We bathed together before; I know what you look like naked already" he smiled standing back up. She blushed even harder, "Well I'm older know!" she meowed.

Kaname felt calm.

"Alright, I'll turn around but you have to hurry up and get dressed; unless you don't wants to go" he sighed.

Those words were enough to get Yuki up and out from hiding, a day with Kaname was worth her shyness.

Heck, a day outside of the 'cage' was enough to get her out of that bed!

As Yuki walked out of the door, she felt like a bird being freed from her cage.

She ran into the yard and fell to her knees; she touched and smelled the flowers. She let her ears listen closely to the sounds of the birds chirping and the trees blowing in the wind. "Yuki, be careful; you're allergic to bees" Kaname warned taking her hand and pulling her up.

Yuki was a bit unset because there weren't any bees out at 7 o'clock at knight. On the other hand it was like Yuki playing into a death trap in Kaname's eyes.

Yuki looked out the window as he drove, the cool air blew in her face and she watched as people walked by.

Every little thing was exciting to see, hear, and smell; "Yuki, we're here" Kaname said and she looked at the large mall.

She hoped to talk to people at the mall; it's been over a year and a half that she'd talk to anyone who wasn't Kaname.

As they got into the mall, Yuki was ready to run into a room with a lot of people.

Even though it'd be running away from Kaname, she just wanted to hear the voice of another person in front of her. And Kaname got the feeing she would; he grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Don't let go of my hand, I don't want you to get lost" he told her in a serious voice. She looked down and nodded her head, "Yes Kaname". "Alright, where do you want to go, how about the store" he said as he pointed to an expensive store.

"Ah, but that place is really expensive, why don't we go some where else?" She asked.

"Don't think about the money, I work hard for a reason; you can have whatever you want" I smiled petting her.

Kaname wasn't lying; he'd buy her anything she wanted that couldn't hurt her.

"Um, ok Kaname" she muttered, it took this long for her to enjoy the fact Kaname was holding her hand. But the only thing on her mind was to talk to other person, well, talk to a person. Just to have eye to eye contact with another person, or a dog that was there.

As she shopped for clothing, the women at the front desk whisper to each other.

They were amazed that somebody had been shopping for so much clothing's. After all, their cheapest piece of clothing cost 70 dollars, Kaname had already picked out 4 sundress.

The same ones, just in different colors; because he could decide which would look cuter on her.

"Do you want to pick put some new underwear, it's been a year since you've gotten new ones" Kaname offered.

The reasons she hadn't gotten new underwear wasn't because he didn't have the money to buy any.

But because he people always kicked him out of the ladies underwear section of the stores. They thought it was odd a 6'4 man was buying tiny underwear for his teenage sister.

"Yea, but you can't look!" she huffed. Kaname smiled, he was still going to peek.

_**~ I might not write the next chapter so soon but I hope you enjoyed this one! ~**_


	4. I'm not a pedophile!

And so he blushed

(Thank you for waiting so long for the next chapter, I was away with out internet for a while. Oh, and thanks for the comments; they make the writers day!)

As it good late Yuki yawned as she rubbed her eyes, her other hand in Kaname's.

"You sound tired, are you ready to leave?" Kaname asked as they walked up past people in the mall. Yuki nodded her head, "No! I'm not sleepy, I wanna stay longer!" she protested.

Thought she was tired after stay up all morning she loved the people of being around other people. Kaname chuckled; her words were slurred as she walked slowly.

It was like she was a little girl again, that made him smile brightly, "Ok" he obeyed. Kaname looked over at a Victory's Secret like a little boy.

Maybe they should go there next…

"Kaname, can we go to the candy place?" Yuki asked sweetly pointing at a large store full of sweets. Yuki always loved thing like that and tried her best to make it for Kaname. But she always burned it then hid some where to cry before Kaname begged her to come out.

The biggest problem for Kaname is the fact he's way to big and heavy set to try and get her put.

She would always choose the smallest and narrower places to hide when she was upset, "I don't think all that candy would be good for you" he sighed.

Yuki huffed and pouted as she tugged on his shirt, "But I never get any thing sweet, a-and I've been a really good girl!

I promise not to eat it all at once" she begged holding his hand tighter.

Kaname didn't mind Yuki having candy but he could bare the though of eating to much and getting a sore tooth. He gently rubbed her cheeks and kissed her…

The two of them could feel people looking at them and Yuki blushed shyly, but Kaname didn't see, feel, or hear anybody but the two of them in that moment.

Her childish pouting, cute-soft voice, and big glowing brown eyes that looked at him like he was a person. Not a scary vampire or 'authority figure' as everyone else.

He had to force himself to stop kissing her; he could help himself and kissed her again, then on the forehead.

Her brown eyes looked into him, he smooth warm face was a beautiful shade of light red; and her heart-shaped lips were pale pink and perfect.

This was will he lived for, and he loved reminding himself that, "I think you sweet enough without the candy… But if you really wants same, who am I to say no?" he smiled and she smiled and embraced him.

"Thank you Kaname!" she cheered, Kaname tried to ignore the things people were saying.

Woman: "Oh my god, that mans kissing his daughter"

Woman 2: "Don't look at that sweet heart"

Teenage boy: "That bitch is fine" (Kaname would have killed him right then and there but he didn't want to ruin the moment)

Girl1: "Omg, is that her brother?!"

Girl2: "It looks like it"

Girl1: "Oh shit, Incest on ice bro!"

Girl: "That is so gross"

Girl3: "I donno, she's cute"

Girl2: "…ok"

Woman 3: "Awww, I wish my boyfriend would do that for me"

Woman4: "I saw that man buying her every thing, look at all those bags!"

Woman5: "That must be her sugar daddy

Woman6: "Maybe we should call child serves!"

Woman5: That little girl is so cute though!

Woman6: "That's why we should call, gimme your cell!"

Woman4: "That looks like it could be her older brother"

Woman6: "Even more of reason to call!

Woman5: "I wish my daughter was that cute…"

Woman6: "Shut up Stacey, look, that perverts talking her into the candy store, he's some kind of pedophile!"

Woman4: "Oh damn it Bella, you think every bodies you're ex husband!

Woman6: "I have a good eye for these people!"

Woman4: "I'd kidnap her"

Woman6: "You need help! First this huge doll collection and now you want to replace them with little girls!"

Woman5: "Look who sounds like a pedophile now…"

Woman4: "You thank he'd trade his daughter for mines?"

Woman6: Are you even listening?!" .

/Kaname could help but think in some way they were right but just bought Yuki 234 dollars worth of candy and ignored it.

The rest of the night went fine, until three police officers questioned him as he carried the sleeping Yuki to his car.

How does he explain he's just carrying his 'sleeping' sister who he kissed into his car with candy?

Thank you for waiting for this chapter, once again, the next one might take a while! Thank you for the support and comments, I look forward to it and it makes me want to write more chapters instead of listening to music all day! If you want me to add the 3 women (4,5, and 6) into the next chapter I'd be happy to place them a spot!


	5. And so he touched: i might be

(Uh-oh, this is a warning, I said I may change it to rated M, there might be a little lemon in this! Not a lot, sorry for those who love 'Lemon' but if it is requested then I'll make the next chapter or the chapter after that (If there is one) a full or half on Lemon.)

Kaname got home tried but not so much that he'd fall asleep so easily; he yawned as he unlocked the basement door. He closed it after he walked two steps and his heart felt as if someone had punched it.

"Yuki?" he called worried as he stopped and listened. There was never once Yuki hadn't run to greet him when he came home, could she have been asleep.

"Yuki?" he called again as he looked at his watch, it was 10:05; she's should be a few hours from waking up. At that moment he imaged what'd It'd be like to lose her and his cold bitter heart could have stop dead.

Even though he already was, he flew down the stairs and Yuki lay on the bed faced on her stomach.

She groaned painfully and he turned her over, her face was a bright pink along with the rest on her skin.

"Yuki, what's wrong?!" he asked fearing the worst, her lips were dry and she gagged.

"I ate too much candy" she whispered in spaced out slurs, Kaname felt both relived and guilty. He had forgotten to put all of the snacks high enough so that she couldn't get to it! He bit his lip, "Stay right there, I'll be right back" he order.

It took Kaname about a half hour to get Yuki to stop groaning in pain. Her face was only a light shade of pink and she stopped sweating, "I'm sorry" she apologized.

Her tone of innocence and truth was enough for Kaname to forgive her; but not himself.

How long had he been gone, how long has she been alone in the basement to suffer alone? Kaname couldn't help but think she'd be better of with out him… But he couldn't live without her.

He'd been selfish, but he couldn't help it, "It's ok, but you can't have any candy unless I feed it to you in my mouth" he smiled painfully.

To Kaname this was a near-death experience, Yuki rubbed her forehead. She looked at Kaname, with her begging look and her beautiful brown puppy eyes could have made him melt. "Kaname" she muttered. She blushed and pulled up her shirt a little over her stomach.

"Will you rub my stomach?" she asked sweetly and he smiled, "Of course" he smiled.

He placed his hand on her stomach and he realized how much bigger he was then her. His whole hand covered her warm stomach; it became tight for a moment because of his cold hand. He began to rub her stomach.

As gently as he could, Yuki's skin was delicate and easy to bruise; he's normally man-handling things when he's out. So he was sure to be extra gently with her, Yuki sighed in comfort.

Kaname felt himself become hot as she sighed again and again, he'd always rub her stomach before when she was little. She would cry of a tummy ache and asked him to rub it…

But this was different, she was different; he swallowed and thought of himself when he was younger. He was with her more back than, so maybe this was just for more attention.

"Does it feel any better?" he asked as her sighs had 'moved' him enough.

"Um-hum, K-Kaname" she muttered shyly, Kaname titled his head and looked as he nervous sister.

She pulled her shirt up over her chest reveling bare clear cream skin, he gasped at her un-natural actions. "My chest hurts, c-can you rub it too?" she asked with an innocent tone. Kaname nodded his head, and felt my attraction for her spark up, he cupped her breast and felt her tender nipple in between my fingers.

She blushed and turned her head as she closed her eyes, he felt a fire like feeling in my chest as soft moaned left her wet tongue. He bent down and kissed her, "K-Kaname" she moaned softly and he balled my free hand into a fist.

Unless it would have wondered into all the wrong places, he felt is fangs pop out and to his surprise hers were already out.

As their tongues met for the first time Yuki relaxed and he squeezed her tiny breast a bit harder.

He smiled it bit; many large breasted women hand asked him for his hand in marriage. He always turned him down, yet he hoped that Yuki's would grow a bit larger not to long ago.

But how hold-able and pure hers felt were perfect, he didn't want it any bigger than or smaller than they were.

Yuki freed them from their kiss and she licked the side of his neck, Kaname shivered as she purred.

The love they had for each other couldn't have as stronger than it was at that moment. It was like puppy love, cute, in the moment, yet seems to last forever. Kaname brushed his hair to the other side, "Drink" he commanded love drunk.

He didn't need to say it twice, Yuki bit into his thick skin and they both pelt pleasure and passion as she drunk.

Every time she swallowed, it was the same aching jolt of pleasure; each gives the pleasure of an orgasm.

Kaname groaned as he felt the little blood that slipped away from Yuki's lips, slowly dripped down his neck.

Yuki couldn't take any more of the excitement and swallowed what ever left she could before stopping to pant.

Kaname bit his lips before carefully kissing her; he tasted and licked this blood from her mouth. He wanted more, but decided not to be selfish.

"I feel better know" Yuki blushed as she giggled happily, Kaname also smiled. "Good, if you get any more stomach ached or thirsty it'd be happy to make you feel better again" he sighed lying on top of her.

"Ok, thank you Kaname" she yawned, Kaname felt himself become thirsty. But it didn't matter; he'd find some one to drink from later that night.

After Yuki went to sleep. Kaname shrugged his head, the age difference between him and Yuki is 7 years. He wondered of this made him some kind of pedophile; because he had always thought of her this way. "I'm sure an idiot" he thought.

Once again thank you for reading, I love seeing comments and use them as my motivators so please post them! Next chapter might not come so soon, or it might; I doubt it.

But I might put Yaoi in it because I might use more characters from now on. Not sure yet, stay tuned! P.S I found out how to edit so i can fox my errors!


	6. I promise

Yuki sat down at her work desk which was really just her old tea party table; she had begun to write a letter.

"Hmmm" she thought Yuki wanted to write Kaname a letter; she didn't wanna stay down in the basement the rest of her life! Who would?

Every few day Kaname would come to see her and make sure she was alright. Then leave her after a few hours, she couldn't even attend school! But how the hell does she start writing that kind of thing.

Yuki heard the door of the basement opened and she dropped her pencil and ran to greet Kaname.

"Good afternoon Kaname!" she cheered hugging him, she looked up at him, and Kaname hugged her back. Being greeted by Yuki was what Kaname looked forward to; he kissed on the lips happily. "How have you been?" Yuki asked as she hungered for conversation as much as she did sweets.

As Kaname ate dinner with her, she waited for the right time to tell him.

She must have been day dreaming, because she wasn't talking, or smiling; she just played with her food. "Yuki, is there something wrong, your not eating" Kaname pointed out.

She looked up at him shyly, "Ah" she muttered unsure of what to say, Kaname frowned even more than he already was and I felt bad.

She shrugged her head and closed her eyes; she hoped it would just go away.

Everything stupid about her, she couldn't even talk to her own soon-to-be-husband without freaking out!

"I'm sorry" he apologized. She looked up in shock, wait, he's sorry; what did she miss well she was day dreaming?! "I've had you here all alone for days or weeks at a time… It's cruel" he sighed

"Uh, does that mean I can go outside again, and go to school; and see Zero too?" Yuki asked full of hope.

Kaname flinched, "No, that's too much" he stated in a clear voice that scared Yuki a bit.

He realized it and tried to claim down, but Zero of all people to bring up? "Why not, wanna go outside again!" Yuki pouted in a kiddy mood.

Kaname sat back, "I don't want you outside, there are dangerous people, and places, and I can't stay by your side 24/7. We've talked about this" he explained.

"But I'm not a little girl anymore; I don't need you babysitting me anymore!" Yuki Huffed in a fit. "There are vampires who would do anything to drink your blood' to kill you just to get to me!" he growled raising his voice.

The thought of that happening up set him to a point of rage, but he would never take it out on Yuki. He loved her, just too much for his or her own good.

"But I did it before, and I can do it again!" Yuki yelled standing up with pink cheeks.

She wanted to go outside, Kaname wasn't enough, and how could he be when he was never there with her? Yuki shrugged her head regretting what she said; Kaname wiped his mouth with a napkin and got up.

"You're wrong; do you know how many times others have had to save you? You're strong Yuki, but not as much as you think you are.

I want you to be safe Yuki" He tried saying peaceful as he walked in front of Yuki.

"B-But!"- Before I couldn't say another word as he embraced Yuki tightly. "I'd rather _**die **_than be without you, Yuki; can't you understand it yet? _**You are**_ the reasons I have a will to get up every afternoon, I _**need**_ you more than you know" he explained painfully.

Yuki felt her self relax, what else can she say that would change his mind, she loves Kaname.

Him dead wasn't what she wanted at all, "How about a house mate?" Kaname asked looking at her. She tilted her head curiously, "House mate, like a kitten or a Nipa?" she asked.

Kaname chuckled and kissed her, "I'm not bringing a kitten in here, you're allergic; and there's not way some old man is going to be watching you" he teased.

"Hanabusa Aido will stay here as your company well I'm gone" These words would change more than they both thought very soon.

~Until then you'll just have to wait till I write another chapter, wheeeeee!

Might not come as soon as you want it to but I can till you; Nipa! (Will not tell you a speak peek) Oh what the hell, Hanabusa will be after some ones heart, can you guess?~


	7. To stay

Kaname felt more comfortable leaving Yuki alone, Hanabusa or Idol was his most trust worthy friend.

Well, Idol thought of Kaname as a friend, or a crush of some sort – he couldn't say no to Kaname.

Every thought he was extremely jealous of Yuki, after Kaname would look so love sick when ever she was brought up.

It had been almost two weeks since Idol became Yuki's companion, or pet.

Kaname had given him strict rules, not unset her, or disagree with her, or even leave her from down there. She even drunk from him! "Yuki looked at his blond hair, "Idol, can I touch your hair?" she asked kindly.

Idol smiled a bit irritated, "Go ahead, I don't mind" he sighed bending down. Yuki was so short; he wondered how the much-taller Kaname would get use to this!

He felt as Yuki's finger ran through his head and as he eyes were lowered he got a glance of her bare breast.

He blushed but didn't look as from the inside of her baggy shirt; he wondered if that was why Kaname liked her so much. Kaname could seduce super models and other pure-blooded woman with large breast; who he didn't have to bend down to kiss!

Yuki stopped as she laughed, "Idol, I like your hair, it's really curly and soft; like a bunny" she giggled.

He pouted ignoring how cute she was like he'd been doing all week, he didn't want to believe she was cute at all.

He looked at the giggling girl with hatred, she looked at him then down.

"What's wrong?" she asked knowing he probably hated being down in the basement as much as she did. Idol realized what he had down and tried to suck it up, "Ah, n-nothing, I was in a daze for a moment… Really!

Are you thirsty?" He ask trying to change the subject. She looked up smiled, since Idol had been there she hadn't been very lonely at all. She still wanted to go outside but she was feeling a lot better with Idol there.

She nodded her and he bent back down, she smelled his blood, it wasn't like Kaname's.

It was the high-end blood taste that she liked, but not as rich and sweet as Kaname's; but more bitter. She licked up his neck slowly and he tilted it to the side he blushed in pleasure.

But Yuki wasn't very picky, Idol left let out a sigh of joy, as much as he tried not to.

Being bit by a pureblood was an extremely erotic feeling, drinking there blood is more than amazing.

The truth is Idol loved having Yuki's fangs bite into him, some times he would try to think of her as Kaname but he could never think straight well being bit.

He gasped as Yuki's small and ticklish fangs bit entered him slowly, he felt every drop of leave him.

And every bit of pleasure enter, Yuki's hands were on his chest and his tugging on the back her shirt. He could help but think how lucky she was, she feed from Kaname all the time, as much as she wanted; lucky girl.

Yuki had stopped drinking and licked the little blood left on her neck, "Thank you Idol" she smiled.

He felt his heart race, he normally tried to ignore her sweet-ness but this time he blushed as she walked away.

Why, why couldn't he of been born her, so he could be with Kaname; she wasn't good enough…

She wasn't big breasted, or tall, she could cook, and she was extremely clumsy! She even to shy to talk to him like a normally girl would!

He grabbed he arm and she turn around, "What's wrong?" she gasped noramlly and her eyes opened as she saw his.

Full of hate, "I-Idol?" she asked confused, what had she done? "Why?" he muttered looking done.

Yuki tilted her head in confusion, "Why what?" she asked, "Damn you" he muttered. She felt scared for some reason.

"Damn you!" he hissed shoved her to the ground, "Idol!" she gasped. He pinned her down by holding her shoulder, and his eyes became teary.

Idol ripped open her shirt reveling her small breast, "Why the hell does Kaname love you so much, that the hell is it about your magical _**pure blood vagina**_ that's so good? That he doesn't want the others?" he yelled.

His tears dripped on and down Yuki face, her eyes opened wide, "Why is it always you?

I could except if it was one of them, but why would he pick his own sister, instead of me?" he mutter crying.

"I'm sorry, Idol" she muttered. He growled, "No your not, I bet your laughing inside; how stupid I am… We both know Kaname would never want me, that you're his one and only… He doesn't even think of me as a friend" he uttered bitterly.

It was quite for a moment, "I think of you as a friend, I like you Idol. I can't really tell you why Kaname likes me so much, because I don't really know myself.

But I don't think it's worth you crying over, I'm sorry I hurt your feeling; I really am" she apologized sweetly.

Idol stopped crying and looked in hers eyes, they were full of truth; and more beautiful than Kaname's.

He was amazed that he was just noticing it, that it took him that long to realize it, "Your so sly Yuki" he whisper before kissing her. He always wondered why Kaname loved her so much, but it took him this long to find out he did too.

_**Ok, i was going to make this a yaoi but I changed my mind at the last moment because I could use this idea better.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I might not make the next one so soon, or I might do it right now. :P Because I'm going so where without internet :O next chapter with be good, stay tuned! (Also, thank you for those who already commenting, It made me want to hurry up and write this chapter)**_


	8. With you

Ruka walked into the Kuran house, Kaname had asked her to check on Yuki and Idol.

She loves Kaname more than anything and just being in his house made her extremely happy, she tip-toed in as she opened the basement door. She wished he hadn't asked her to walk up so early, he said not to wake them.

She knew Idol had been here with Yuki the past two weeks; she poked her head in the door.

She held him breath and hid her face back, she tried not to gasp, what the hell! She slowly looked into the room on the other side of wall; she listened as Yuki's moan flew through the air.

She bit her lip, what the hell, was what she had been seeing correct?!

She could see Yuki sitting on top of the table with her legs open, her dress pushed past her thighs.

Idols hair was moving side to side as his face was hidden in between her legs, pressuring Yuki with his tongue. Ruka wanted to scream in shock but she was afraid of what the outcome would be.

He had one hand on Yuki's thigh and the other in his moving pants; she could hear is groaning as Yuki's hand dug into his hair.

She pulled his head closer to her and his grip on her thigh tightened. Her other hand held her wait on the table as she leaned back.

As other moan left Yuki's mouth Ruka walked back wards up the stairs and out of the basement.

She walked out of the house, should she tell Kaname about what she saw?

Maybe she was just seeing things; it was early in the morning after all… And he said Yuki's always asleep by than, besides, Idol like Kaname just as much as she did.

Not Yuki, she swallowed hard, she decided it was in her head and left, she'd just tell Kaname they were doing fine.

As she sat in her car and thought again, "Heheh, I must be crazy, Idol being Yuki's kinky love slaves!" she laughed. But what she had seen, was as real as her love for Kaname.

_**Well, sorry this chapter is so short but I don't know how long I'm going to have internet! I might write again to day or in till… Maybe more than a week from now or more, please comment!**_


	9. Forever

(Was that last chapter a lemon, did it count as one? No, I might really make a lemon for this, a bit later; but thank you for your comments (Awkward or not, I love seeing them more than you think!) Sorry this chapter took so long!)

Yuki woke up after another morning of pleasure from Idol; she yawned and looked at the clock – it read 7:43pm.

"I have to pee" she whispered to herself, she motioned her self up but felt a large wait on her lower body. She sat up and looked down at Idol, who had been sleeping on her; his head half way in-between her legs as he slept.

She yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

"Idol, wake up" she whispered as she pushed on his shoulders, he opened his eyes a bit.

Then once again they closed, Yuki sighted and rolled Idol over from her naked body.

As Yuki went to the bathroom, Idol woke up feeling hungry, "Where's Yuki" he muttered as he sat up. He yawned as he heard the toilet flush, "oh" he uttered.

He got up and went to the bathroom; he smiled as he thought of Yuki.

She had replaced Kaname in his heart and she was all he could think of, hopefully Kaname would stay away a while longer. Idol and Yuki hadn't 'done it' yet, but he mostly got to toy with her body, he took a bottle of True Blood from the fridge.

"Idol, you up?" Yuki called, Idol became wide awake as the graceful voice rung in his ears.

It was louder that morning but that was a different story, "Yea, I was hungry; you want some True Blood? I'll heat it up for you" He offered shyly.

Yuki walked into the room and Idol blushed, she walked in a bit clumsy nearly falling as she rubbed her eyes.

Her hair was crazy from bed-head and her voice was soft with slurred words. She relaxed her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

They were both vampires, yet Yuki still felt so warm, "No, I drink enough this morning" she uttered gapped the drink from Idol. He felt confused as she put it on the table.

She pushed off the straps of her night gown and Idol gasped she stood before him naked. "You can drink my blood, I'm a True blood so it should taste good" she smiled.

"A-are you sure?" he asked.

Yuki smiled and nodded her head, she didn't have to do it twice; in a normal vampires life they'd never even smell a pure bloods blood let alone drink it.

Idol licked the side of her neck before biting into tender white skin that was Yuki's. He shivered as the amazing taste was irresistible let alone the pleasure of biting his some-what lover.

Yuki smiled as he drunk, only once had Kaname ever bit her and that was when she was turned.

It felt nice having to have someone depend on her, she run her fingers up his hair as he enjoyed himself in a feeding frenzy. He drunk as much as his stomach could hold and he felt as strong as ever; Yuki – not so much.

He kissed her, Idol wondered what Kaname would think if he could see them together like this.

But he didn't have to think too much.

"Yuki!" Kaname yelled worried as he flew in the room, Kaname had smelled Yuki's blood, the amount of blood leaving her body. The site of Idol clutching Yuki's frail shoulders, and the blood rolling down her dedicate neck was unbearable.

Her naked body full of close bumps and as pale as paper from losing so much blood. Even Kaname didn't understand the amount of rage inside of his body

He wanted Idol dead.

Not sure when the next chapter will come, thank you for those who commented, and to those who read!


End file.
